


白玫瑰 紅玫瑰

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [15]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Mycroft未能好好把握Lestrade的愛，Lestrade遇見與自身深愛男人相似的Mr. Snow，對他展開熱烈追求，而他們三人最後會有什麼樣的結果？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來源——http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2876951/  
> 確定HE。請看著我真誠的眼睛。這是確定HE的中篇故事。

**【Mycroft Holmes】**

那是個無名冬夜，地上雪白一片。

Mycroft是個旁觀者，他站在暗處縱觀一切。

**回憶總是如藏匿於漫長歲月中的惡魔，蟄伏於腳底，在你不知不覺之間狠狠咬住你脖頸，挖出你的心，成為潛意識不斷盤旋而出的夢境。**

完美的三件套被包裹在深色的長風衣裡，卻怎麼也抵擋不住冷冽寒風灌入他已然空洞的心臟，握著木質傘柄的黑手套嘗試隔絕零度以下的冰晶，被包覆在裡頭的細長指節卻因用力過度而發白，男人高挺的身型被暗處的陰影緩緩吞噬，僵硬的嘴角，慘淡的膚色，晦暗的灰藍，他十分清楚接下來將會發生的事情。

爽朗的歡笑聲忽地從遠處傳來，一次次輕敲著暗處男人的胸腔，熟悉卻也遙遠，Mycroft轉過頭，看見銀髮男人臉上掛著彷彿暖陽般的笑顏，琥珀倒映出他身旁男人嘴角勾起一抹彎月的側影，一把黑傘置於他們頭頂，覆上一層薄雪。

和銀髮男人十餘年如熟人如夥伴如朋友的畫面一幕幕閃過眼前，男人嘗試隱藏的愛慕、成熟溫熱的關懷、柔和暖心的笑顏，Mycroft卻從未伸出手去刻意擁有，時間很多，日子很長，公務員只是享受著這樣不近不遠的華爾滋戀曲。

而現在如死灰般的眼就像是死神賜予的嘲諷，嘲諷你的大意、嘲諷你的鬆懈、嘲諷你的不把握。

緩慢散步於雪中的兩名男士，如一陣清風經過Mycroft的面前，陰影覆蓋住他如喪鐘般慘淡沉重的神色。

此時此刻，一名襲擊者衝上他們面前，黑洞洞的槍口正對正裝男人的胸口，銀髮男人毫不猶豫的反身抱住身旁友伴。

就算此時Mycroft多想大喊說：「不。」也無力阻止即將發生的事實，一聲清晰明亮的槍響迴盪於空盪的街道上。

Mycroft閉上眼睛，那一幕彷彿永遠烙印於灰藍虹膜之中。

那名襲擊者在槍擊後的下一秒就被特工一槍爆頭，Lestrade的雙手緊抓著Mycroft，刺眼鮮紅從唇邊滑落，顫抖的唇角努力上勾，琥珀痛苦裡是滿滿情動，嘶啞破碎的嗓音呢喃出一生追求。

「Mycroft……」

Lestrade傾身倒落於男人的懷抱之中，那雙琥珀再無亮眼勾人的魂魄，大量嫣紅浸染了他不再起伏的胸口，地上靄靄白雪同有觸目驚心的紅。

這只不過是個無名冬夜，顯現出一名正直無畏總督察的英勇，而不是情人保護情人的舉動，Mycroft甚至連開口說愛的機會都被永久的剝奪。

直至大英政府在幾十年後孤身一人的年老損落，他只是默默指示將自身埋於那名總督察身旁的墓地之中。

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**【Greg Lestrade】**

Mycroft Holmes對於Greg Lestrade來說就像是朵高貴冷豔的白玫瑰，即使多麼渴望，都難以伸手去摘取。

熟識Mycroft已然十餘年的光陰，Lestrade也在這段時光從新蘇格蘭場的探長升職成總督察，Sherlock一直都是他們之間聯繫的必要原因，這個宗旨從未變過，明擺著的例子便是Sherlock假死時的那兩年，Mycroft隨之消失不見，似乎再沒有了見面的理由，這樣的絕情，導致對方的私人號碼雖然存於手機之中，Lestrade也只是將之放在一旁，不願再去按撥。

直到Sherlock在陰暗的地下停車場出現於自己面前後，男人的名字才再次躍於手機螢幕上頭，絲滑柔和中帶著幾分疏離的男中音經過電子化的處理現聲於Lestrade的耳邊，彷彿中間那陌生的兩年從未存在，Lestrade卻忽地感到一陣口乾舌躁，他的渴望幾乎就要跳出口中，卻又被幻想中的冷漠拒絕鎖住了喉嚨，自此之後，那樣的勇氣便再無死灰復燃的時刻。

Lestrade再次大飲了一口杯中黑啤，螢幕上重播著的足球賽事他已無意去觀賞，成了酒吧中吵雜的背景音之一。

玻璃杯旁的水珠一顆顆下落，Mycroft因Eurus而出現的脆弱眼眸一閃而過，Lestrade垂下眼簾，那或許是唯一一次Mycroft從聳立雲端的寶座墜入凡間的時刻，他頭一次見著Mycroft的灰藍裡有著驚慌和害怕，頭一次發覺Mycroft也只不過是個平凡的中年男人，卻將那麼多沉重的擔子攬在了肩上，獨自一人走過了這些年頭。

思及至此，若非Lestrade的理智足夠堅定，擁抱和親吻就會是在那時即將發生的事情，然而Mycroft絕不可能接受此般將他視為軟弱物件的安慰，因為公務員只不過幾分鐘的時間又變回了平常淡漠自制的神情，儘管在那之後，Sherlock給予的囑咐，自己是那麼肯定的回答出口，而他也只不過是拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀，沉默地與對方坐在車內，讓男人得到一個多餘的陪伴。

Lestrade想起那時Mycroft背靠椅墊閉目養神的側影，只覺那一刻的Mycroft似乎沒了原先的硬刺，彷彿能夠輕鬆摘取，握緊於手心之中，然而銀髮總督察仍舊沒有出手，只有震耳欲聾的心跳聲令他明白自身對於身旁男人的失控情動。

就在這樣莫名其妙的回憶之下，Lestrade灌了過多的啤酒，大量的酒精沉入胃中，肌膚散發出熱燙的溫度，意識漸趨恍惚茫然，他略為難受的打了一個酒嗝，站起身有些搖晃的掏錢付帳，當他踏出酒吧門口，差點一個踉蹌跌落於雪地中時，一個高挺的身影忽地從暗處出現扶住了醉茫的Lestrade。

那人是一身深黑半立毛絨領長大衣，緊扶著他的腰和手，Lestrade正要抬頭致謝，卻被對方靠近於頸側的呼吸震的一顫，男人的氣息來到耳邊，或許是因為飲酒過後的發熱，身旁人的一切總顯得更加寒冷冰涼，包括正舔弄他的耳垂的舌頭。

Lestrade不覺得自己有醉到讓隨便一個陌生人在酒吧門口親暱逗弄就能挑起性慾，下身硬的如頑石，然而現下情況，明擺著他就是如此糟糕，他的孤單、他的渴望已然在此晚將所有防備毀得粉碎。

而對Lestrade有著極大性趣的高大男人察覺他沉默的許可，半推半抱的將Lestrade扔進一台黑色轎車的後座之中，在門關上的那刻，轎車平穩的開動，男人則是立即地推倒Lestrade，張口再次含住被舔弄得紅腫的耳朵。

Lestrade一直沒能清楚看見對方的面容，而他也無過多意願去了解，只是當他被扔進黑車時，他依舊不可自主地想到了那名總是身穿三件套西裝的公務員，身上男人一手解著Lestrade的衣裳，一手伸進了他的風衣口袋，當那張警證被從口袋深處掏出，男人將頭抵在銀髮總督察的胸口，望了一眼便隨手扔到車邊角落。

那雙手實在過於冰冷，在他撫上Lestrade的肌膚時，令後者忍不住發抖，Lestrade在喘息間終於壓不下好奇抬頭，未開小燈的車內只能透過外頭路燈的光影變化嘗試看清身上人的模樣，埋頭於Lestrade跨間的男人是一頭鮮豔的薑紅髮絲，只是那個髮型實在是過於眼熟——Lestrade的思緒頃刻間變得破碎，他被男人的猛然吸吮弄得閉眼仰頭，舔弄的速率越來越快，Lestrade的呻吟不可控的增大起來，對方的口技完美令人無法思考，快感終於到頂，對方明顯知道也毫無退開意願，吞下所有的熱燙液體。

Lestrade眼前白光一閃，棕眼是高潮過後的朦朧，男人舔著嘴唇撐起身子和他四目相對。

「Lestrade總督察。」

語氣、嗓音、音調以及眼前人在光影轉換下倏地明亮、倏地灰暗的面容都令Lestrade瞪大了雙眼，忘記呼吸的本能。

「……Mycroft？」

男人沉默地挑起眉頭，蒼白的唇瓣來到Lestrade的頸側，雙眸倏地變得全黑，一個張口，銳利的尖牙刺進肌膚，疼痛立即讓Lestrade掙扎起來，喉嚨滾出低吼和尖叫，卻被身上人緊緊壓住，隨即而來的是令他意識漸離的暈眩，琥珀寶石彷彿被熱火燃燒化在了岩漿之中。

「My name is Mr. Snow, Lestrade. 」

這是Lestrade失去意識前從和Mycroft長相相同的男人口裡聽見的最後一句話。

當Lestrade茫然的眨眼清醒，全身似乎都恍若被拆掉又重組般的痠疼，好像被迫經歷過多場的性愛一樣——不是好像，而是他確實經歷了，Lestrade的腦袋閃過短暫的畫面，那名自稱Mr. Snow的男人將他壓在身下瘋狂的操他，而Lestrade，他幾乎是享受於其中，就因為那男人的所有一切都和Mycroft如此相似，但那僅僅是相似罷了，足夠讓一名從酒後性愛而清醒的男人陷入一灘滿是罪惡的泥沼。

「醒了？」

Lestrade顫動了一下，他緩緩地用雙手撐起痠痛的身體，看向坐於身旁的男人。

Mr. Snow身穿一件絲綢製的深藍色浴袍，指間是一根飄出裊裊細煙的香菸，Lestrade凝望著他，心臟彷彿受到劇烈衝擊般的怦然跳動，眼前男人和Mycroft就像是雙生嬰兒，而Lestrade發現他比他自己想像中更為努力的去尋找那些相異的點。

Mr. Snow的頭髮是鮮豔的薑紅色，他的肌膚更加蒼白，甚至都能看見那隱隱浮起的暗色血管，那對唇瓣毫無血色，牙齒則是一種詭異的灰黑色，而那雙眼睛——

Lestrade無法再細想下去了，就在那雙眼睛慵懶地望向他的時候。

「Who is Mycroft？一個拋棄你、讓你心碎的男人？」

Mr. Snow又吸了一口菸，將之捻熄在床邊的煙灰缸裡，他屏住鼻息靠近Lestrade，伸手挑起後者下顎，將嘴裡白煙輕輕地吐向Lestrade的唇瓣，那道煙恍若纏綿絲線與Lestrade親吻後，輕柔散開又緩緩上浮。

「不，不是，他誰都不是。」

Lestrade瞪著Mr. Snow，想起昨晚男人抓著他的陰莖不讓他高潮時，他哭喊尖叫出來的名字始終都是Mycroft，Lestrade的回答似乎讓Mr. Snow非常滿意，他壓倒了他，高傲的跨坐在Lestrade身上。

「你很美味，Lestrade。」

Mr. Snow彎起嘴角，傾下身，唇齒在Lestrade有著結痂暗色硬塊的脖頸間徘徊，他伸出舌頭開始品嚐，直到硬塊融化於嘴裡，肌膚能夠完美順暢的被舔拭，不受任何阻礙。

「你是個吸血鬼？」脖頸敏感處傳上的細微快感讓Lestrade抓住男人的浴袍發出壓抑的嗚咽，只是為何他能夠如此冷靜的接受對方是個非人類，銀髮總督察也有些茫然。

「我偏好稱之為血族。」

唇齒上移來到了Lestrade的唇瓣，Mr. Snow毫不猶豫的貼上並且狂暴的奪取呼吸，兩根手指忽地插入昨晚已被摧殘過的鬆垮後穴，Lestrade的呻吟一樣被對方吞入嘴裡，Mr. Snow抽插了幾下，手指撐開又深入，Lestrade的腰部無法克制的扭動，跨間的性器逐漸恢復精神，昂揚而起。

Mr. Snow抽出手指，他離開Lestrade的唇，後者氣喘吁吁的望天，琥珀裡是濃烈如火的情慾，那雙結晶般透亮的冰藍閃過幾絲精光，他握著腫脹抵上Lestrade柔軟的、整夜都為他暢通的穴口，沒有猶豫的直接挺入，Lestrade立刻仰頭，喉嚨滾出低吼。

疼痛和快感幾乎是同時襲上Lestrade的腦袋，後來，快感完全取代了疼痛，尤其是那表情始終冰冷如霜的Mr. Snow因為慾望而流露出動物本能的隱忍和躁動時，Lestrade已然將用力操著自己的人當作了那位政府官員。

Mycroft。

Lestrade絕望的想，他伸出雙手，覆上男人的臉頰，Mr. Snow回以一道困惑的目光，Lestrade的拇指拭去男人額上的汗滴，柔情的將對方拉了下來，緊緊抱住。

「Snow。」

Mr. Snow停頓了一瞬，他猛然撐起身子，一隻手掐住Lestrade的脖頸，下身的挺動變得緩慢又精準。

「別把我當替代品。」

Mr. Snow一字一句惡狠狠的吐出，直到Lestrade的掙扎逐漸轉大才鬆開了手，Lestrade的胸膛快速起伏，他轉過頭閉上眼，頃刻間，下身的撞擊再次劇烈起來，並且更加兇狠，Lestrade被性慾和罪惡弄得思緒迷茫、破碎不堪，他如同身在地獄又恍若處於天堂。

當一切完事之後，Mr. Snow送Lestrade回到家門前，就在Lestrade下車時，他抓住總督察的手臂。

「我不打算只有此夜，Lestrade，」血族的聲音充滿誘惑，彷彿將你拉往極樂的漩渦，「我想擁有你一生。」

Lestrade吞嚥著轉過頭，Mr. Snow鬆開了手，輕巧的抬起，四隻細長手指上部擺動了幾下，對方臉上的微笑讓Lestrade倏地覺得自己確實會被對方吞入腹中，不留一根骨頭。

「晚上見，可口的總督察先生。」

Mr. Snow關上了車門，Lestrade腦袋思緒雜亂成一團目送那台黑車的離去，他手指顫抖地拿起了菸，點火，在尼古丁進入腦袋時茫然地想。

若說Mycroft是朵高貴冷豔的白玫瑰，你既無法摘取更無法觸碰，高聳於天上，疏離又遙遠，如幻夢般渴望於他一點點的青睞和凝望。

Mr. Snow就是朵危險致命的紅玫瑰，他會毫不猶豫的刺傷你，你卻甘之如飴的享受那疼痛、那傷口和緩慢流淌而出的嫣紅。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

那一夜確實不是Lestrade所遇過最為荒謬的夜晚，也不是一場讓人墮落、醒來只覺荒謬的噩夢。

Mr. Snow不是他卑微可憐的幻想，是現實。

他總是撐著那把黑傘隱身於暗處，在Lestrade毫無防備時出現身邊，用著和Mycroft相同的嗓音說出引誘人走往深不見底地獄的低語。

幾個月後的頭一次，Mr. Snow出現在蘇格蘭場附近的小巷弄內，往常他總是隱藏於Lestrade家附近，就在Lestrade下午出來晃晃買點心的時候，Mr. Snow彷彿預料到這個行為，撐著黑傘，伸手把那名銀髮探長壓在暗巷的牆壁上，他們倆的身影正對巷口的監視器。

血族依然身穿那件毛絨大衣，彷彿周遭氣溫永遠處於零度以下，肌膚總是冰涼得令人一碰就忍不住想要縮回，身上的氣息冷冽恍若酷寒的冰雪，然而那雙倒映Lestrade身影的冰藍結晶卻熾熱的可怕，食指指腹從眼眶下滑，輕輕撫過男人面頰，直到下顎，血族用單指挑起對方的頭，唇與唇之間的距離如此相近。

「還把我當成他嗎？」

Lestrade的胸膛猛然一震，眼前是與Mycroft完全相同的容貌，卻又夾帶著比那人更加冷血無情的邪惡，這些日子裡，每一次的見面微笑、每一個親吻擁抱、每一場的瘋狂性愛，恍若與Mycroft一起共享一切．Mr. Snow卻又實實在在地用行動和眼神告訴Lestrade——

**他不是他。**

Lestrade閉上眼睛。

「你為什麼對我如此狂熱？」

粗曠的水泥牆壁壓得Lestrade的脖頸出現紋路，有些發疼，只是Mr. Snow沒有放鬆力道，他的一條長腿死死地卡在銀髮男人的雙腳之間，對於男人的回應他瞬間怒得眼睛成了濃稠的黑，張口的獠牙尖銳又粗長。

「你就是忘記不了他，對吧？」Mr. Snow強硬地收回了獠牙，「那個不願珍惜你的Mycroft。」

Lestrade的眼睛依然未睜開，他緩緩撇過臉，聲音乾扁，「我和他什麼都不是。」

「那是他太過愚蠢！」

Mr. Snow低聲吼道，強硬地扳過男人的臉，用力的將唇貼上，吞下了Lestrade的呼吸，冰涼的唇舌熟練的帶起Lestrade的本能慾望，腿間的磨蹭更是加重了思緒的毀壞、性慾的掠奪。

在親吻結束之餘，血族用力拽住那頭銀髮。

「我會讓你成為我的，Lestrade，不管是身體還是心。」

Lestrade心臟狂跳不已，眼前黑暗只是令他的聽覺更加敏銳，Mr. Snow鬆開手，傘面前傾遮擋住了臉，他轉身往街道離去，在要離開巷弄口時，他的眼尾瞥見一輛正緩慢駛來的黑車，略為乾癟的薄唇彎成一個有趣的弧度。

「而他也將發現，你早已是我的所有物。」

Mr. Snow消失於人群之中，Lestrade好一陣子無法張眼，只能感受得到震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

「Lestrade總督察。」

威壓感十足的嗓音令Lestrade猛然睜開眼睛，他朝思暮想許久的男人就站在巷弄口，手中拿著那把黑傘，臉上表情冷漠又疏離，灰藍眼珠靜靜地從Lestrade的頭掃到腳，便又直直地看向下顎緊繃的Lestrade。

「Mr. Holmes，」Lestrade只覺得他的胸口又漲又疼，他站直身體正對Mycroft，尷尬地感覺到下身被壓迫的不適，「你怎麼來了？」

Mycroft瞇起眼睛，「坦白來說，我並不像我弟弟一樣喜歡直接揭露他人的家務事。」

Lestrade的面部肌肉抽蓄了一下，心臟似乎直接跳到了嗓子口，Mycroft見到他的反應也只是淡淡地看了下傘尖。

「只不過，你似乎給自己找了一位危險情人。」

Lestrade用力吞嚥了下，喉嚨甚至因此而有點疼，「你知道他？」

Mycroft眼裡的光芒瞬間變得冷冽，臉部肌肉緊繃的讓人發寒，但和Mr. Snow給予的卻是不同的感受，遙遠如同高山的冷峭險峰，你觸不得、碰不到。

「恕我直言，總督察先生，在這幾年的時光下來，你對於Sherlock來說相當重要，若是為了你的人身安全著想，我誠心的建議你——」

公務員抬起傘，做了一個劈下又甩開的動作，「離開他。」

Lestrade瞪大眼睛，心臟像是被人狠狠捏住一般的疼痛不堪，Mycroft的表情終於出現較大的變化，男人的眉頭之間有著深深溝壑。

「你愛他。」話語裡頭沒有疑惑，是簡單的直述句。

Lestrade微微地垂下頭，神情痛苦，眼中卻又閃爍出帶著些許希望的光芒，「對。」

Mycroft的眼神再次變得寒冷，傘尖嗑地，「那麼我的勸告到此為止，接下來請你自己好自為之，Lestrade總督察。」

大英政府毫無留戀的轉身走向停靠在街道旁的純黑捷豹，即便在他優雅地坐進車內時，都沒有再看Lestrade一眼。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

那天之後，原本兩三天就會從暗巷或是車內冒出的血族沒再出現，Mr. Snow像是人間蒸發，再也沒有那名血族的消息。

銀髮男人凝望地上的一片白雪，沒有意願去撥掉掉落於髮上的冰晶。

他原以為，他只會失去白玫瑰，卻沒能想到連紅玫瑰都離他而去，彷彿血族的存在不過就是一場容易受傷的夢。

Lestrade站在街道上閉起眼，卻聽見皮鞋踩踏於地的聲響，那個聲音止在了身旁，雪花掉落於髮上的觸感消失，身旁人散發出的氣息令他睜開雙眼。

「Mr. 、」

Lestrade惡狠狠的將道口的名字吞回嘴裡，不可置信的瞪著撐著黑傘、身著一身暗藍色三件套的Mycroft Holmes。

「Mr. Holmes。」

Lestrade緊繃的凝望那張面無表情的臉，對方只是輕輕頷首，抬起一隻手示意他們得繼續向前走，當銀髮男人跟著公務員的帶領踏出步伐時，他握緊了拳頭。

「你對他做了什麼？」

Mycroft淡淡地瞥了Lestrade一眼，「若是我說，我什麼都沒有做，你會相信我嗎？」

Lestrade怔了一瞬，腳步不由得的頓住，但Mycroft並未等待，只是繼續向前行，Lestrade只能緊皺眉頭的跟上，卻沒能回答出半句話。

Mycroft這次再也沒有看他，「告訴我，Lestrade，你愛他嗎？」

Lestrade深深吸了口氣，低頭凝望被行人鞋印踩踏過的雪跡，「這對你來說很重要嗎？」

Mycroft忽然止住步伐，令Lestrade差點撞上傘尖的一角，他們轉成了正面相對，Mycroft灰藍的眼眸裡似乎藏著無止盡的宇宙之光。

「 **你無法想像的重要。** 」

Lestrade不自覺的屏住了呼吸，雙眼緩緩瞪大，他嗑嗑巴巴的開口，「你、你說什麼？」

站在靠近馬路那側的Mycroft垂下了眼簾，「Lestrade，我、」

忽然靠近他們的腳步聲令Mycroft警覺性地止住話語轉過身，身在警界的Lestrade也同樣的看向聲音來源，就在Lestrade要衝向前去抱住身旁的正裝男人時，他的手臂卻被一股力量用力往後一拽，Mycroft轉頭看向Lestrade，目光卻在下一個瞬間穿越過他，灰藍驀地睜大。

無情的宏亮槍聲響起，下一秒，那名襲擊者隨之倒地。

然而這一切卻無法阻止子彈穿過Mycroft的胸口。

「Mycroft－！」

鮮血開始暈染在那高檔的三件套上，Lestrade根本沒能去注意抓住他的究竟是誰，力量爆發的理所當然，他掙脫了那人緊抓自己的手，衝向前抱住往後倒的Mycroft，他順著男人的重量跪倒於雪地之上，掌心用力壓在男人不停滲出大量鮮血的傷口。

Lestrade嘴唇顫抖，呼喚出來的全是男人的名字和拒絕，但他的理智深深明白，那顆子彈正中心臟。

「不、不、不！不可以！不可以！Mycroft！你還沒回答我！Mycroft！不可以！你給我醒著！給我醒著！」

Mycroft躺倒在Lestrade有力的臂彎裡，唇角流出刺眼嫣紅，那雙美麗如湖泊的灰藍逐漸黯淡，但他始終凝望著Lestrade，眼眸中最後幾分光彩裡的情緒令人無法看清，隨後，完全消逝。

「不！別、Mycroft！求你！別、」Lestrade緊緊抱住沒了呼吸的Mycroft，「別死……」

眼眶的淚水滑過臉頰，濕潤的觸感令他抬頭方才抓住他的那個人，不，不是人，是血族。

**Mr. Snow。**

「你什麼要阻止我救他？」Lestrade的琥珀瞳孔帶著彷彿要將一切燃燒成灰燼的轟然大火瞪著他，「為什麼？！」

而他難得看見Mr. Snow握緊了拳頭，若是平時狀態，Lestrade定能察覺Mr. Snow不同以往的氣場，然而Mycroft的死卻遮擋住他的理智和那些本已成為習慣的觀察力。

「我不可能眼睜睜的看著你死，Lestrade。」Mr. Snow的嗓音又低又乾扁。

Lestrade咬緊了牙，眼淚再次滑落，壓迫又可怕的沉默蔓延在他們之間，直到救護車的聲響打破了這彷彿一世紀般的漫長時刻，Lestrade低頭凝望那雙毫無生氣的灰藍，掌心覆上男人的眼，令對方眼簾閉合後又抬起，Mycroft就像是寧靜的睡著一般躺在他的懷中。

Lestrade做了一個決定。

從世上消逝的白玫瑰。

從掌心落空的紅玫瑰。

紅白玫瑰不管得取哪一個都只會想起另外一個，那不如，誰也不要擁有。

他張口，從喉嚨擠出聲音的同時，恍若靈魂被抽空，沒再能感受到任何疼痛。

「你走吧，Mr. Snow，永遠都不要再出現我的眼前了。」

後來的記憶，Lestrade總是沒能好好憶起，他只能想起那名血族握緊拳頭即使滲出鮮血都沒有鬆手，點點血跡滴落於雪地，遺留在他離開的方向，直到路途盡頭。

Mr. Snow就像是一場夢，因為Lestrade未來再也沒看過這名和Mycroft宛如雙生的強大血族，只是Lestrade仍然活在世上卻又是一個他真實存在的事實。

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**【Mr. Snow】**

深夜的天空壟罩大片黑雲，層層疊疊下著點點冰雪，遠眺山景皆成了一片銀白世界，昏暗的樹林裡一雙冰冷藍眼忽然大睜，那是一名平躺於雪地中再過不久即有可能就被白雪掩埋住全身的男人。

意識不知何時和身體有了連接，大腦裡紛飛的思緒卻無半點過往記憶。

**現在是何時、這裡是何地、我為何人？**

那名有著顯眼薑紅髮絲的男人緩緩站起身，厚重衣物早已被消融的白雪浸濕，卻感受不到絲毫冷意，同時他飢腸轆轆，喉嚨渴得發乾，他得吃、他得喝、他想——飲血。

當此念頭奔進腦海，沒有半點月光的黑暗之中，他的視線忽然變得十分鮮明，像是戴了夜視鏡一般，他看見躲藏於樹林中的動物，那是一頭身形姣好的鹿，記憶在剎那之間模糊，當他回過神來，那頭雄鹿早已全身乾癟而死，毛絨的脖頸上明顯有著兩個空洞的牙痕。

一股強大又令人害怕的力量在他的體內運轉奔騰，他沒了那雙漂亮的冰藍瞳孔，而是連白都消失的全黑眼眸，嘴內的虎牙又尖又長，行動迅速又有力，他的目光穿過樹林，發覺了遠方的小鎮。

男人食指指頭抹去因為進食而留於唇瓣間的嫣紅，隨後伸舌輕輕舔過。

清楚自己並非人類反倒令他更加冷靜，男人彎起嘴角，決定跟隨著大腦隱隱而起的直覺做出行動。

他要去倫敦，成為倫敦陰影中的王者。

而他也必須有個名字。

男人低頭凝望地上白雪，抬起腳，向前走去。

**Snow。**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

稱呼自己為Snow的血族來到倫敦，賺取錢財對他來說並非難事，過於聰慧的大腦總能輕鬆讓金錢入袋。

Mr. Snow最終成為倫敦灰色地帶的王者，絕少露面卻能掌控倫敦的大小事務，不管是好是壞。

他雖然沒有像政府那般擁有諸多事務的控制權力，只是隱藏陰影之中，一眼看清面前人的過往之事，隨後藉此緩緩深入對方，掌控人心，人類於他不過就是毫不起眼的生物，無用、可悲又渺小，他巧妙地拉攏了地方之霸，坐於他們之上。

杯中之血，Mr. Snow一飲而盡，即使身為血族，但他並不殺戮，取得乾淨血源的管道如此之多，他何嘗需要惹上麻煩，被政府機關盯上對於他來說可沒半點好處，穿著厚重毛絨大衣的血族將高腳杯放於桌面，火爐內燃燒木頭的滋滋聲響輕跳於靜謐的空間，男人十指交扣，目光凝視從落地窗灑進的淡淡月色。

面色蒼白的Mr. Snow依舊沒能回想起過往記憶，讓自己成為暗伏於陰影處的王者，也只是順勢而為，權力和民心不過是簡單的兩顆玻璃珠，輕易玩弄於掌心，但卻無法激起他內心的狂熱。

從他於雪地醒來直至現在，他的心既空且冰，若是將手放於胸口，幾乎感覺不到心臟的跳動。

Mr. Snow想不起自己為何成為血族，又或者，自己為何存世上，但他的腦海裡一直隱隱有個聲音在他的耳畔低語、在他的思緒中低語、在他的夢中低語——

**若是遇見那燃起你胸口猛烈大火的人事物，就伸手將它留於身邊，直至永遠。**

所以當他看見那名有著美麗銀髮的男人，面頰潮紅，他本來厭惡且唾棄的粗糙啤酒氣味，於對方身上卻彷彿變得如高檔紅酒般誘人，那句低語像是一道煙花，炸裂於Mr. Snow的腦海裡，從未熱烈渴望過什麼的冰冷血族，伸手擁住了那位身體發燙如火般溫暖的男人。

**他渴望得到他。**

血族將半醉的男人推倒上車，找到放於口袋中的警官證，得知了他的姓名和身分——Greg Lestrade總督察。

**他想要得到他。**

一個完美的口交之後，銀髮男人卻訝異地看著他呼喚出一個從未聽說過的名字，Mycroft。

身下人的行為令他高高地挑起眉頭，彷彿是將他錯認為別人，是自身與那人相似，還是男人因為酒精而思緒茫然，在Mr. Snow吸吮男人的甜美鮮血，道出自己名字時，他心中有一處正狂熱的咆嘯著。

**他將會得到他。**

「Mycroft、不！Mycroft！太、嗯啊！」

柔軟床鋪之上，與銀髮男人激烈的性事，對方口中道出的總是那名未知男人的姓名，Mr. Snow的舉止越發殘暴，他使盡全身力量猛然挺進，手狠狠握住男人即將勃發的陰莖根部，粗長的獠牙再次穿刺男人脖頸。

他沒再聽見悲傷的呼喚跟呢喃，他聽見了Lestrade的尖叫和淫蕩呻吟，恍若身處天堂。

**是的，他就是要聽到這個。**

白光一閃而過時，Mr. Snow享受的閉上眼，勾起了唇角。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

他幾乎是在見著那雙漂亮的琥珀色眼睛時就跌進去遼闊無邊的情動漩渦，而Mr. Snow沒有任何需要顧慮的事物，沒有擔憂、沒有負擔，能夠毫無阻礙的伸手捉住Lestrade，把那名英俊的銀髮男人摟進懷裡，用力地深吻他、溫柔地撫摸他、狠狠地操了他，只要Lestrade想要，Mr. Snow對上帝發誓，他都能給他，窮盡一切力量、一切權力他都能給，絕無保留。

除了他口中名字的所屬人－Mycroft。

在少許的對談中，Mr. Snow只從Lestrade的那裡知道，這人身處政府高位，似乎是情報單位的高級官員，有著大把權力操控全國監視器，甚至是任何一名高級特工，Mr. Snow撐著黑傘，輕輕鬆鬆地把那些想要跟蹤他的特工甩開，自從他和Lestrade開始接觸，四面八方從政府死板板權力而起的打探、尾隨就像是浪花一般襲來，卻未從Lestrade身上看見那名男人有任何作為——想把Lestrade拉近身邊的作為。

**愚蠢至極的男人。**

Mr. Snow的胸口為此燃起熊熊怒火，冰藍色的眼眸成了深不見底的巨大黑洞，彷彿要把所有一切吞噬殆盡。

**Mycroft絕對不值得擁有Lestrade。**

從一開始就對政府機關感到不屑的Mr. Snow走在沒有攝像頭的陰暗小弄，他可沒想讓這名詭異情敵捉住他任何一個身影，甚至是任何一點資訊，讓他知道自身姓名，就已經是血族憐憫、施捨給他的，而他更無興趣知曉這男人的底細，畢竟，與政治權力走得太近，可沒什麼好事會發生，不過Mycroft的手法倒是引起他些微的興味，甚至，想要看看他會為了Lestrade做到什麼程度，若是他真的擁有如此之大的權力。

但是，血族也將告訴他，Lestrade早已是自己的囊中物。

Mr. Snow彎起嘴角，使力捉住Lestrade手臂，刻意將兩人交纏的身影全數留給了巷弄口的攝像頭。

然而幾天過後，Mr. Snow發覺Mycroft用盡全力在阻礙他，高級特工不再徘徊在血族身邊，他們的主要目標變成Lestrade總督察，人數竟然還增加了一倍之多，Mr. Snow完全找不到縫隙接觸銀髮男人，血族憤怒的握緊拳頭，尖銳的獠牙因為久未吸食渴望之人的鮮血隱隱作痛，喉嚨乾渴不已。

杯中之血，食之無味，高腳杯猛然與牆壁碰撞碎裂，黯淡的紅點點滴滴噴散在牆上，面色蒼白的血族猛然站起身，套起了立領毛絨大衣，周遭氣息恍若急凍的暴風雪。

**他要奪回Lestrade，不管用什麼方式。**

所以，當那個下雪冬夜，Mr. Snow發覺Lestrade身邊的特工幾乎全數消失，他將身影隱藏在暗巷之中，等待銀髮男人獨自經過的時刻，他卻沒能料到，他會聽見與自己完全相仿的嗓音，與那張如同鏡面般的面容。

Mr. Snow的心臟驟然劇烈跳動，就在他看見Mycroft和Lestrade共撐黑傘、緩慢散步的身影，如一陣清風經過眼前時，思維殿堂中一扇被緊緊閉鎖住的門扉傾刻炸開。

恐怖襲擊、黑洞洞的槍口、滴落於雪地中的紅、懷裡沒了靈魂的重量。

**Lestrade即將為了保護自己而死。**

還沒有能為此多加思考，他便聽見了死神前來的步伐。

**不！他絕對不會再讓Lestrade死在自己的眼前！**

Mr. Snow捉住了Lestrade的手臂，阻止銀髮男人要保護Mycroft的衝動，而當那名西裝筆挺的男人中槍倒下轉頭看見自己時，他的眼眸卻流露出血族無法明白的悲傷。

同時他聽見了Lestrade聲嘶力竭的呼喚，喚著自己，卻又不再是自己的名字。

「你什麼要阻止我救他？」銀髮男人的懷裡擁著那名已經沒了氣息的政府高官。

Mr. Snow緊緊握住了拳頭，即使力道大到流出鮮血都沒想放開。

「我不可能眼睜睜的看著你死，Lestrade。」

或許，他就是為此而來，為了拯救Lestrade而出現，為了改變原本的結局而轉變成Mr. Snow。

該活著的是你，Lestrade，不該是我，美好的你能夠擁有更好的未來和人生。

而一個沒有勇氣去愛人、可憐的Mycroft Holmes，孤獨的死亡注定就是他的結局。

嫣紅從拳頭指縫緩緩滴落於雪地，血族聽見了銀髮男人的驅逐令，心臟跳動的聲音越來越小，冰冷的寒風再次猛烈地吹進他的胸口，痛到最後毫無知覺。

Mr. Snow離開了Lestrade，孤獨終生，卻未曾後悔。

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**【Mycroft Holmes】**

初醒的男人緩緩坐起，從窗簾縫隙穿進的晨光掃過臉龐，透藍的瞳孔浮現幾絲困惑，他恍若做了一場夢，一場悲痛又寂寥的漫漫長夢。

冰湖藍眼的茫然止於床頭鬧鐘響起，清晰的五感將他從虛幻的夢境拉回現實，總被愛胡鬧的弟弟戲稱為大英政府的他，確實沒有時間沉溺於莫名的南柯一夢中，畢竟，繁忙的公務是第一順位，再來便是Sherlcok，然後......

正在梳洗的男人止住動作，凝結於手指的溫暖水滴緩緩落下，只因腦海一閃而過某位銀髮總督察亮眼又溫暖的笑容。

就在他排序心中重要順位之時。

他抽起一旁的柔軟毛巾，輕輕擦拭臉部，然後將之放好，走離浴室，當他全部打理完畢，坐上專屬接送的純黑捷豹，清晰的思緒早已去處理國家大事。

畢竟Gregory Lestrade的愛慕並不重要，即使如此明顯，即使他也會引起他心頭漣漪，但是跟整個大英帝國相比，Mycroft Holmes和一名總督察之間的私人情感還是過於渺小，如同風中微塵，並不足以令他停下腳步，用世俗的那種狂熱情感執著以對。

直到他在一次會面中發現Lestrade詭異的遮掩穿著，個性直率的總督察打起拘謹的純黑絲滑領帶，潔白領口死死的貼服在脖頸，高傲的大英政府面容平靜，置於下顎的手則是緩緩地收緊成拳，只見銀髮男人望向自身的眼神略為飄浮，藏於其中的愛慕卻比平時更為清晰，這樣怪異的現象還是壓不住隱於胸口的妒火，幾乎令Mycroft差點把持不住開口嘲諷的衝動，就像他的幼弟一般幼稚。

愛慕依舊，甚至更加，但總督察卻擁有了一個地下情人，一個控制慾極為強烈且性格強勢的情人，那條高檔領帶絕非Lestrade的個人所屬物，依Lestrade對Holmes一家的了解，他更不可能帶著如此明顯的線索前來，除了被他人逼迫......Mycroft的眼眸倏地變得晦暗不明。

總督察的這名地下情人是直接針對高高在上的大英政府。

就在他迅速變換表情，和Lestrade笑語以對時，藏於辦公桌底下的手飛快地用手機傳了指令给Anthea。

然而調查結果卻未如他預期中順利展開，除了知曉這位藏於暗處的地下情人名為Mr. Snow，掌控倫敦大半黑暗勢力之外，其餘訊息，Mycroft的特工們再也無法挖掘而出，甚至連張有著清晰五官的照片都如海底撈針，即使聰慧的大英政府親自坐鎮指揮，Mr. Snow總是能夠輕易逃脫嚴密的監控網，Mycrorft如同遇見更難纏的Sherlock，或是，有著更好身體能力的自己。

這般所料未及的情況，以及Mr. Snow和Lestrade從未間斷過的會面，都令Mycroft怒不可止，可他依舊未對Lestrade出手。

太多顧慮、太多負擔、太多責任。

大英政府咬緊牙根，冰藍眸中的猛烈大火只於獨處顯現，Mycroft縝密且理性的心思依然壓過心中強烈的妄想－想把Lestrade獨佔身邊的妄想。

然而在那名男人的背影終於被攝像頭捕捉到的時刻，Lestrade卻也身在其中，兩人正上演著暗巷中的親暱交纏，Mycroft再也無法克制，總督察即使不屬於他，但他總能有警告的權利，Mr. Snow是名危險人物，正直的總督察根本不該和隱匿於暗處的邪惡之人產生關係，更何況Lestrade對Sherlock來說如此重要，為了幼弟著想，身為兄長的他不應讓Lestrade處於這般危害之中。

特工已聽令前去跟蹤消失於人群裡的Mr. Snow，而那輛純黑捷豹穩穩地停妥在巷弄口，Mycroft打開車門，走下車，只見Lestrade闔眼背靠牆面，似乎還沉浸在方才激情的熱吻，他握緊黑色傘柄，聲調中的威壓跟冷淡比他預想的還多。

**你渴望他。**

「Lestrade總督察。」

Lestrade猛然睜開雙眼，轉頭看向他，而後者無法克制地用眼神無禮的掃過總督察全身，發現公務員的視線，Lestrade不禁站直身體，棕眸裡透出幾分尷尬。

「Mr. Holmes，你怎麼來了？」

**你想要他。**

Mycroft瞇起眼睛，嘗試用冷淡的語氣和表情拉回Lestrade的理性，或者，也包含自己的，「坦白來說，我並不像我弟弟一樣喜歡直接揭露他人的家務事。」Lestrade的面部肌肉抽蓄了一下，Mycroft不得不轉移注意力往傘尖一看，「只不過，你似乎給自己找了一位危險情人。」

Lestrade的嗓音變得有些乾扁，「你知道他？」

那些無法掌握到Mr. Snow信息的憤怒、又或是混雜了其餘細碎不清的情緒，瞬間充斥Mycroft的胸口，「恕我直言，總督察先生，在這幾年的時光下來，你對於Sherlock來說相當重要，若是為了你的人身安全著想，我誠心的建議你——」

他抬起傘，做了一個劈下又甩開的動作，「離開他。」

**你想得到他。**

沒想到Lestrade瞪大了眼睛，Mycroft再也克制不住的皺起眉頭，沒有預想到總督察在這個關係中放了真感情。

Mycroft只能道出他觀察到的事實，「你愛他。」

總督察微微地垂下頭，神情痛苦，像是不敢承認卻又渴望什麼的張口，「對。」

聽見這個意料之內的簡短答覆，感受卻比Mycroft所設想地更加強烈，恍若一把尖銳利刃狠狠插進他的心，然而Mycroft沒有半點顯露，只是語氣更為冰冷，同時傘尖嗑地，說出最後警告：「那麼我的勸告到此為止，接下來請你自己好自為之，Lestrade總督察。」

大英政府轉身走向停靠在街道旁的純黑捷豹，在引擎隱隱地運作起來時，男人胸口的空洞陣陣發寒。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft從那次會面後便改變方式，特工們包圍的目標不再是捉摸不定的Mr. Snow，而是較為容易下手的蘇格蘭場總督察，那名總是隱於暗處的男人無法現身，Lestrade愈漸落寞哀傷的沉重步伐則是透過灰白影像映入政府官員的眼底。

然而Mycroft卻未能忘懷Lestrade承認自己愛上Mr. Snow時的神情－ **痛苦、哀戚，不敢承認之中似乎又帶著渴望得到回應的希望。**

這個表情和答覆像是有著重要線索，環繞於男人的思維殿堂，良久不去。

Mycroft雙掌合十，指尖置於下顎，深陷在高檔沙發椅上已然半晌。

_「你想要我，Mr. Holmes，你的渴望如此明顯。」思惟殿堂裡的總督察，忽然現身，並落座男人對面的沙發椅中，「為什麼不親口告訴我？」_

_Mycroft皺起眉頭，眼裡閃爍出幾分妒火，「Mr. Snow已是你的心上人，我何必再攪局？」_

_Lestrade再次顯露出那種痛苦和渴望夾雜的情緒，「但是你能確定，我的心底已經沒有了你嗎？」_

_「就因為你的顧慮、你的負擔、你的責任，」Lestrade頓了頓，「你就要放棄一個值得擁有的人，孤老終身？」_

_「就連一次的努力都不願去嘗試？」總督察站起身，大步走向Mycroft，彎身抓住對方領帶，用力往自己的方向一扯。_

_唇與唇相碰，簡單卻又帶著些微憤怒的粗暴。_

_「去告訴我，Mycroft，」Lestrade鬆開了手，並深深地望進官員眼底，那雙琥珀美麗地恍若星海，令人著迷，「你心中最為真實的想法。」_

Mycroft睜開雙眼的同時，無聲地道出。

「我愛你。」

他的眼前空無一人，寂靜如宇宙。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft並不願將自身的柔軟一面暴露給除了那人以外的人，於是遣散了特工們，只留下基本防護。

而這個下著點點皚雪的夜晚，大英政府卻莫名地感到惶恐不安，他理所當然地將之理解為他對於接下來行動的忐忑，Mycroft此時見著男人，對方站在街道，垂頭閉眼，雪花不停地落在那頭好看的銀髮上，他撐起總是隨身攜帶的黑傘，走到總督察身旁，而對方此時發現身旁人的存在，睜眼望向他。

「Mr. 、」Lestrade哽住了，硬是轉換接下來的稱呼，眼神滿是不可置信，「Mr. Holmes。」

Mycroft努力維持不對Lestrade的反應有所表示，只是簡單地輕輕頷首，抬起一隻手示意他們得向前走，Lestrade則在踏出步伐時張口。

「你對他做了什麼？」

Mycroft想握緊拳頭，但他忍住了，故作輕鬆地瞥了Lestrade一眼，「若是我說，我什麼都沒有做，你會相信我嗎？」

Mycroft發覺Lestrade的停頓，不過並未停下，而是等待後者跟上自身腳步，略為生硬的靜默圍繞在周遭，Mycroft深吸口氣，望著前方的景色問道。

「告訴我，Lestrade，你愛他嗎？」

並肩與官員同行的Lestrade頓了頓，垂頭凝望路面被重複踐踏的雪跡，「這對你來說很重要嗎？」

聽見這個問句，Mycroft終於按耐不住心中躁動，他猛地止住步伐，轉向Lestrade，與之正面相對。

「 **你無法想像的重要。** 」

Lestrade緩緩瞪大雙眼，「你、你說什麼？」

「快告訴我！Mycroft！」Lestrade的低沉嗓音莫名焦躁地出現在他的耳邊。

站在靠近馬路那側的Mycroft垂下眼簾，他聽見了自己震耳欲聾的心跳聲，「Lestrade，我、」

急促又堅定的腳步聲令Mycroft警覺性地止住話語並在傾刻間轉身，黑亮亮的槍口張狂地映入灰藍眼底。

_「你仍舊沒能即時告訴我，」Lestrade眼眶發紅，「未來依舊......沒有改變。」_

_「什麼？」Mycroft深知自己將死，但卻不禁困惑對方所說出的話。_

直到Mycroft轉頭望向Lestrade，看見用力將總督察往後一拽，阻止他捨身救己的Mr. Snow。

那人與自己像是雙生嬰兒，像是鏡面後的自己。

宏亮槍聲響起，子彈射入胸口，而那場醒時未能憶起、悲痛又寂寥的漫漫長夢，驀地顯現於Mycroft的眼前。

夢境裡的Lestrade、現實中的Lestrade，雖然處於不同視角，但仍用相同的悲痛嗓音吶喊出自己的名。

Lestrade掙脫了Mr. Snow的箝制，衝向前抱住往後倒的Mycroft，湧出喉頭的血卻令後者無力開口。

比起身體的疼痛、比起對於死亡的恐懼，Mycroft此時心中只有懊悔，深深的、如火烙、如刀刻、如鑿鑽的懊悔。

_若是他早點開口、若是他第一次就如Mr. Snow般毫無顧慮，緊緊抓住Greg，這一切是否不會發生？_

Mr. Snow確實改變了初始的結局，然而這次卻讓彼此，孤獨終生。

Mycroft躺倒在Lestrade有力的臂彎裡，唇角流淌著刺眼嫣紅，那雙逐漸黯淡的灰藍，始終凝望著銀髮男人。

_如果這也算是擁抱，如果真的有神蹟，只求上帝，這不是你我的最後一次。_

Mycroft再也看不見Lestrade那雙好看的琥珀眼睛，墮入無底的黑暗之中。

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**【Greg Lestrade】**

「 **你無法想像的重要。** 」

這真的不是Lestrade意料之內的回答，原本觸不可及的白玫瑰，驀地出現於你的眼前，伸手就能摘取。

被稱為Ice Man的Mycroft，心裡有他。

這一刻恍若厚實木棍撞擊銅鐘，低沉又響亮的聲響震醒Lestrade的思緒，過去Mycroft在他遇見Mr. Snow後的種種行為，瞬間浮現腦海，而他依舊克制不住驚訝地開口。

「你、你說什麼？」

Mycroft垂下眼簾，方才道出口的話似乎就已經是極限，「Lestrade，我、」

忽然傳進耳內的急促腳步聲，令他們都同時暫停對話，警覺性地看向聲音來源，Lestrade一看見槍口正對Mycroft，總督察毫不猶豫的轉身抱住Mycroft，他傾刻間就已然做好為對方赴死的準備。

然而震耳的槍聲響起，不只一聲，Lestrade卻沒有感受到子彈進入身體的疼痛。

銀髮男人困惑地轉身，那熟悉的黑毛領大衣的身影就擋在槍手與他們之間。

**【Mr. Snow】**

當蘇格蘭場總督察和大英政府一同走過Mr. Snow的眼前時，未來將會發生的事件，倏地像煙火般猛烈炸開。

**第一次，Lestrade為了拯救自己而死。**

**第二次，他阻止Lestrade自我犧牲，讓Mycroft死於襲擊，然而他和Lestrade卻永生不見。**

可是，在下一秒就要來臨的死神，究竟要讓它奪去誰的性命，才能阻止這場悲劇？

Mr. Snow驀地想起自己、亦或是眼前人臨死的那句渴求。

 ** _如果這也算是擁抱，如果真的有神蹟，只求上帝，這不是你我的最後一次_** 。

所以，他這次還是決定讓自己死亡－－讓Snow死亡。

Mr. Snow沒有猶豫，強大、冷血的吸血族絕對不會閃躲死神砍向自身脖頸的銳利刀鋒。

**_而他，只求上帝，Mycroft和Lestrade的擁抱能因此，延續終生。_ **

**【Mycroft Holmes】**

槍口張狂地顯現於大英政府的眼前，而身旁人的舉動卻讓他不可置信。

**Lestrade決定犧牲自己，拯救他的生命。**

下一秒將會發生的種種瞬間在Mycroft的思維殿堂裡出現。

因他而死的Lestrade、徘迴於惡夢裡永遠不去的懊悔，以及那巨大且無法填補的、心的空洞。

「不。」

思維殿堂裡成為燈塔的銀髮男人，忽地現身抱住Mycroft，原本那些令人痛苦的未來隨之消失。

「這次，將有所不同。」

Mycroft還沒能理解此話的涵義，眼角餘光只見一道黑色身影以非人速度衝出，那人正對槍手，背對他和Lestrade，承受了好幾發連續槍擊，但對方也在瞬間用單手五指直接插進襲擊者的脖頸，當冰冷的槍枝落地，他才放開那具沒了氣息的屍體，向後倒去。

犧牲自己、拯救他們的那人，是有著和自己相同的樣貌的Mr. Snow。

政府官員終於完整想起先前那場未能記得的長夢。

他選擇犧牲成為Snow的自己，並開口告訴現在能夠好好擁有Lestrade的他。

**「不要再次後悔。」**

**【Greg Lestrade】**

Lestrade看見那道身影向後傾倒，立刻向前抱住Mr. Snow，大量鮮血逐漸蔓延並滲入彼此的衣服。

總督察用單手壓住吸血族的傷口，嗓音帶著不解和哀痛，「為、為什麼？」

Mr. Snow深深地望向站在Lestrade身後的Mycroft。

「不要再次後悔。」

Lestrade轉頭看了一下Mycroft，眉頭緊皺，「什麼？」

Mr. Snow伸手覆上壓在自己胸膛的厚實手掌，語氣虛弱地開口。

「我其實是Mycroft，一直都是Mycroft。」

吸血族看見總督察如預期中出現困惑且訝異的神情，儘管傷口劇痛不已，還是不免微微彎起了嘴角。

「第一次，沒有Snow存在的世界，你犧牲自己救了Mycroft，第二次，我救了你，Mycroft死去，你和我卻永生不見。」

Mr. Snow垂下眼簾，雖然身體上的傷口即將帶走他的靈魂，但是他的心已不再有孤獨的空洞。

「這次，我決定犧牲自己，讓Mycroft有機會與你，共走一段路。」

Mr. Snow迷人的藍眼睛沒了光采，Lestrade愣愣地望著懷裡的吸血族，忽然成了白雪，散落於地，覆蓋住那觸目驚心的紅。

**【Mycroft Holmes】**

Mycroft看著這一切，明白Snow已經不會再出現。

只要他把握這次的機會，願意伸手抓住眼前的Lestrade，不要再有懊悔。

所以當Lestrade站起，轉身望向他，那雙琥珀眼眸隱含淚光時，Mycroft一個箭步向前，張開雙手，緊緊抱住對方。

「那都是我，全部都是我，我是Mycroft，也是Snow」Mycroft闔上眼睛，只想在這寒冷冬夜，好好感受屬於Lestrade的體溫，「而我只是不想再失去你，不想再次後悔。」

淚水滑過Lestrade的臉頰，他抬手緊緊回抱住了Mycroft。

這是他們第一次的擁抱，但終於，不是最後一次。

**The End.**


End file.
